


Sister Dearest

by Despairic



Category: Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Genre: Akagi is pretty much in heat, Biting, F/F, Fingering, Just a smutty time, One-Shot, Shoukaku is just an innocent bystander, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "I don't believe we have anything to worry about, Dear Kaga.. Do try your best to let it slip your mind, yes?"
Relationships: Akagi/Kaga (Azur Lane)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sister Dearest

_ “K..Kaga..!” _

Soft moans left into the air as nails dug into the sheets before her as her ears drew back with each infectious sound leaving between her lips. Her tails swished needily behind her as Akagi felt fingers press into her nether region, her body going taut for a short moment. The soft hand running along the small of her back managed to get her to relax before she possibly managed to snap herself in two. Kaga’s gentle gaze rested on her from behind, her lips occasionally coming to press against her fair skin as she began to slowly pump her fingers within her older sister. 

The soft whimpers were enough to drive anyone crazy as Kaga purred in return, her tails swept to the side behind her as she gently allowed her lips to press against Akagi’s firm rear. With her ministrations continuing, she felt an intense heat seep along her face as Akagi moaned out as her pace gently picked up. Teeth sunk into her flesh, gentle, but enough to leave a mark as Akagi’s tails threatened to try and suffocate the younger kitsune. A soft chuckle came from Kaga, her actions continuing evermore as she ran her tongue along the bite, knowing it would leave a mark as she pressed gently against Akagi’s back. The older kitsune seemed to be letting go by the second, and it was nice to see her do so. After all that happened.. Kaga was more than pleased to be of some use to her sister. 

“Easy, Dear Sister.. You’ll alert the whole palace.”

Kaga teased the older woman gently, smiling as she heard the small whine of what sounded like approval. Akagi’s tails swished evermore and instinctively, Kaga used her own to calm them down as she pressed her chest against Akagi’s back, relishing in the way the girl arched against her. Her pace quickened, Kaga’s other hand coming to cover the kitsune’s mouth as she immediately felt fangs dig into her fingers gently. Smiling at this, she kissed the nape of her sister’s neck, the soft moans luckily lowering in volume despite the harsh breaths that left Akagi. It was clear she wanted nothing more than to moan and cry out her sister’s name like what had happened on several uninhabited islands, but for now in the confines of Sakura Empire’s palace, silence was rather necessary and pure courtesy to the young ruler who slept not too many rooms away. 

“You’re simply soaked, Dear Akagi..”

Moaning in response, Kaga’s ears drew back in slight fear as she looked towards the sliding doors to their shared room, a soft breath leaving her as she licked along her sister’s neck. It wasn’t much, but a small punishment was technically in order for her failure to be quiet. Even with the hand over her mouth, her volume still seemed to surpass Kaga’s expectations for where it should have been. Flattening her ears, she moved Akagi’s hair to the side, sinking her teeth into the back of the woman’s neck. The choked hiss turned into a whimper of pleasure as Akagi’s tails attempted to swish behind her, only to be stopped by Kaga’s brushing against them to calm her down. Her excitement was truly something spectacular and Kaga adored it with every ounce of her being as she began to pump into the girl with a bit more force. This elicited a small cry from Akagi in which Kaga luckily quieted with the hand over her mouth. 

“Easy, Sister..”

It seemed as though it was far too late to be saying such things as Akagi’s body twitched. Nails dug into the sheets before her as dark brown ears drew back, her nails nipping into Kaga’s hand as she trembled beneath her. Keeping her hand over her mouth, Kaga made haste with her actions, relishing in the soft moans she heard, before her ears drew back at the sound of her name tumbling off her sister’s lips. Taking her hand away, at that point she didn’t seem to care for if anyone would hear.. Akagi sounded beautiful, and Kaga wanted to hear it for the rest of her days afloat.

“K...Kaga.. K-Kaga! Kaga!”

The repetition of her name made the younger carrier moan gently in return as she felt her sister come undone by the second. Her pace as rather quick at that point as she helped her sister ride off her orgasm. Gentle lips pressed to the back of her neck, turning her head as Akagi grabbed at her sister’s hair, pulling her in immediately. Fingers slipped out of her quickly as Akagi pressed the girl down onto the bed, straddling her near instantly as her tails fanned out behind her. The kiss was deep, passionate and full of love as Akagi seemed to be begging for more. Kaga’s hands found Akagi’s thighs as the older woman seemed to immediately grind against her as she straddled her by the hips. Soft whines and gasps left into Kaga’s mouth and all the younger girl did was grin as she threaded her fingers through Akagi’s hair before their kiss broke. Her lips were glistening, swollen from their kiss as Akagi took Kaga’s hand, slipping her fingers into her mouth with a purr as she gently shivered. Swirling her tongue around the woman’s fingers as her tails began to swish around behind her, her purrs seeming to grow in volume as Kaga simply chuckled quietly.

“Eager, are we?”

Akagi simply nodded her head in reply to Kaga’s question, the hand running through her hair seeming to calm her down by the second as she let Kaga’s fingers go with a small huff. She was clearly out of breath, not even giving herself much time to recuperate as she pressed forward, spreading her legs atop the younger woman. With her chest practically right in her face, Kaga’s cheeks burned by the second as her mouth dropped open slightly, her frigid gaze looking up to find dark lust filled crimsons looking back at her. Akagi definitely didn’t seem done with their night, clearly wanting more as she whimpered quietly, guiding her sister’s hand back to where she wanted it. The minute she felt her fingertips brush against her sensitive clit, the kitsune arched forward a bit, her chest pressing against Kaga’s face as the younger kitsune purred, slowly allowing her lips to close around one of Akagi’s nipples. Moaning at the sensation that fled through her, Akagi’s tails swished happily behind her as she immediately tried to get Kaga’s fingers back inside of her. The minute they did, the intense purr sounded and Kaga opened her eyes momentarily to spot the small line of drool slipping down Akagi’s chin. Drawing her ears back, she gently sucked on the girl’s nipple, listening to the soft gasps and sighs that left her before she felt Akagi do her best to ride her fingers. Her hips moved at quite a pace Kaga wasn’t sure she could keep up with for a second. Sucking a bit roughly at her sister’s chest, Akagi let out a small cry as a hand found Kaga’s shoulder whilst the other curled in her hair. 

“S-Sister..”

Whining quietly, Akagi pulled at Kaga’s hair the more she felt the woman’s sucks grow a bit more vigorous. From the way fingers pumped in and out of her and how she ground her hips into them, to the sensations flooding through her chest, she swore she would go lightheaded and faint. The way she was getting closer and closer by the second though was driving her completely insane. Kaga seemed to notice as she curled her fingers within her, her eyes shooting open as she felt the girl tremble atop of her. Her lips left the kitsune’s nipple, watching Akagi’s body go taut for a moment as she assumed she was close to coming. 

“D-Don’t stop, Kaga.. P-Please..”

Unsure of what exactly was going on, her brows furrowed in a bit of concern as she did as she was told regardless. Akagi was shaking atop of her with each curl of her Kaga’s fingers against a certain spot within her human vessel. It was making her drool as soft moans tumbled from her lips. 

“A-Akagi..--”

“R-Right there, Kaga.. F..B-By the Heavens.. Oh..!”

Her tails went upright as her ears drew back in a harsh cry. It seemed to shake the walls and Kaga’s eyes widened as she picked her pace up. As Akagi came for a second time, her figure trembled, her hands grabbing tightly at Kaga as she grinned. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, but she didn’t seem to care as drool found itself slipping down her chin effortlessly. Purring immensely, her hips ground into Kaga’s fingers before Kaga slipped them out as Akagi nearly threatened to collapse atop of her. With white ears drawn back in a bit of concern, she assumed whatever she had been doing was perfectly fine as Akagi shivered in pleasure. She could smell the arousal radiating off of the woman and as she wrapped an arm around her, the door opening caused both of their heads to pick up, Kaga swishing her tails over herself immediately as Akagi attempted to do the same albeit she faltered rather easily.

“O-Oh m-my.. I--”

Walking in on the scene, bright icy blue eyes widened as she stood in the doorway. The cry had been enough to make her come nearly running out of fear something could have been wrong, but she supposed she should have simply stayed in bed. Shoukaku swallowed hardly as she looked at the two naked kitsunes before her, looking away immediately out of fear of being rude and intruding. 

“Ah.. Shoukaku, my apologies, did we wake you~?”

Akagi’s calm voice sounded, despite how it dripped with exhaustion. Shoukaku simply shook her head, taking a small step back as she had her hand on the closing door.

“N-No.. I heard a cry and came running.. A-Although I suppose I should have stayed p-put..”

The soft laugh from Akagi seemed to calm the woman down as she shivered, ready to close the door as the queen regent spoke quietly, covering a small yawn before doing so.

“We’re more than alright, Dear. Do be sure to keep quiet, would you? No one else heard, correct?”

Shoukaku nodded her head, smiling gently as she bowed politely in a quick leave.

“N-Not that I’m aware of.. D-Do have a good rest of your night!”

The door shut quickly and just like that, they could hear the footsteps scurrying down the hall. Turning her head, soft giggles left Akagi as she caught Kaga’s scared look. 

“She was absolutely fuming with fear.”

Akagi chuckled quietly as she breathed in the air, a mix of arousal and fear now abiding their room in a soft blanket. Curling gently, she heard Kaga huff as the younger woman wrapped her arm gently around her sister, bringing her close to her as Akagi simply hummed. 

“That was reckless, Akagi..”

The older kitsune didn’t seem to care far too much as she curled her tail over her hips, feeling her sister’s brush against them before she pressed her head to the crook of the woman’s neck. Gentle kisses found Kaga’s throat, the younger carrier smiling gently as she allowed herself to relax from the small encounter.

“I don’t believe we have anything to worry about, Dear Kaga.. Do try your best to let it slip your mind, yes?”

Nodding her head in obedience, Akagi hummed, relishing in the rest of the evening as she pressed evermore against her sister. Breathing in her calming scent, Kaga gently ran her hand through her sister’s dark brown locks, sighing quietly as she nuzzled her hair. With the coming exhaustion amounting, the soft words left them in near unison as the night grew heavy. Their purrs gently lulled one another to sleep as Akagi curled against her sister, safe and secure in her grasp.

_ “I love you, Dear Sister..~” _

**Author's Note:**

> [Not checked for errors.]
> 
> P.S. For anyone that plays the mobile game, you can find me on server Amagi, my username is Antichrist~


End file.
